


Venus 5

by sweetkitty



Category: GGAD, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkitty/pseuds/sweetkitty
Summary: 放置play一句话提及向路人x ad





	Venus 5

5.

格林德沃回来的并不晚，正是晚饭的时间，但他却没在餐厅看到阿不思，而书房同样也没有他的身影。格林德沃询问了家养小精灵，最终在卧室的床铺上看到了包裹在被羽间的阿不思。

“你不舒服？”格林德沃坐到了床沿上，动作温柔的将阿不思散落的头发拨到一边，然后轻抚着他的脸颊和额头。

格林德沃的动作很轻，从开门到脚步，但阿不思还是在卧室的门被推开的时候醒来。他翻了个身，看着格林德沃一步步靠近自己，蓝色的眼睛在昏暗烛火的映衬下中闪着明灭的光。

“没什么。”阿不思微眯着眼睛轻蹭着格林德沃的手掌，他的声音有些沙哑，带着睡意的慵懒，像一只品种名贵的猫。

格林德沃是手指从阿不思脸颊抚至脖颈，最终沿着锁骨来回的描摹着。那里的触感和温度令他感到舒适，却依然无法阻止他微微皱起的眉毛。格林德沃知道阿不思去了伦敦，也知道他阴郁寡欢的原因。格林德沃一向不喜欢欧洲魔法部那些道貌岸然的政客，这半年来他只给予了福利参与圣徒会议的资格，实在算不上什么实质的好处。而阿不思在这呆了半年，显然，福利觉得他是该要点儿更好的东西了。

“别担心，”格林德沃从床上站起来，他挥动魔杖点亮了更多的蜡烛，“你不用管福利，我会让文达去警告他。”格林德沃的语气烦躁，他实在厌恶贪心不足的部下。

“这次不一样，”阿不思坐起来，倚靠在床头的软垫上。他的叹息声是如此的明显，透露着伤怀的无可奈何，“他提及了我的妈妈和妹妹。”

格林德沃抱着胳膊站在床位，他的眉毛皱得更深了些，几乎是下意识的开口，“你该知道，如果我这次答应了他，还会有下一次。”

阿不思得到了他想要的答案，尽管他的表情依然悲伤焦躁又无奈，但他的心里却可以略略的舒上一口气。格林德沃的回答是一张通行证，意味着他可以将这场谈话引入更深的层次。格林德沃在盘算着长远，而非杀鸡取卵的一时之快，这印证了阿不思的成功，他的确和从前那些omega不同，在格林德沃的心中占据着一定的位置。

阿不思知道福利的讨要也不是异想天开，意大利的部长曾经因为他送来的omega得到格林德沃的青睐而受到提拔，虽然并不是什么核心位置，但毕竟面子上好看。阿不思同样知道格林德沃并不喜欢欧洲魔法部的官员们，他给予意大利魔法部长荣耀，就像是在付钱，而被送来的omega不过是交易中的物件。格林德沃在想要拥有他的时候抵押权力，又在厌倦之后将他退回。得而复失的部长先生虽然会在心里埋怨格林德沃，但他全部的怒火，也只能发泄在那可怜的omega身上。这一切格林德沃都是知道的，他当然知道被他厌倦的omega会有什么下场，但他并不在乎，娇嫩的花朵只在他路过的时候绽放就足够了。但阿不思显然是不一样的，格林德沃不想用暂时的权力敷衍福利，他在思考长久的未来，他并不想把阿不思还回去。

“你知道我有多恨福利，”阿不思吸了吸鼻子，他的眼眼含着一点水，看起来可怜兮兮的，“但这是他给我的最后期限了，”阿不思抬起眼睛看着格林德沃，目光里带着哀求又充满坚定，“我不能看着我的家人死去，格林德沃先生，你得给他一点儿好处。”

“从没有人给我下过命令，阿不思，从未。”格林德沃的表情沉下来，带着令人胆寒的严肃，冰冷的火焰在他身上升腾起来。

格林德沃的确因为阿不思的话而愤怒，却并不是因为冒犯，而是因为阿不思称呼他为格林德沃先生，而非平日里的盖勒特。但当然不仅仅是一个称谓的问题，它牵扯着太多，像是盘根错节却只在地上展露一寸的树木。格林德沃相信如果阿不思是孑然一身，无论如何也不会落到这种地步，他的家人是福利捆绑在他身上的丝线，在追逐权力的舞台上，迫使他成为了提线的木偶。格林德沃不是不知道福利给阿不思送来的问候信的真实意义，但他一直忽略着，忽略着阿不思的身份，就好像阿不思住在这，真的是因为他们彼此相爱一样。

栽种这枝玫瑰的土壤贫瘠而爬满蛆虫，每每想到这个，格林德沃都会涌起一种奇妙的不快感，甚至能够让他心烦意乱到不得不停下当时的工作。格林德沃清楚如果他想要真正的拥有他，那他一定得做点什么。但他始终没有行动，他用一直以来的理由安慰着自己，花嘛，只要一时好看也就够了，何必在意那些看不见的污秽，于是被圣徒们奉若神明的格林德沃也就像任何一个普通人一样，忽略着，避免着，那些引起他不安而烦躁的问题，就好像拖一拖，问题就会自己解决一样。

“我不是在命令你，我是在诉说事实，”阿不思垂着眼睛，落寞又嘲讽的笑着，“不得不承认，福利的话也不是全无道理，你收下了我，格林德沃，却并没有付钱，“阿不思抬起头，直视着格林德沃，目光锐利又透彻，”福利不满你的白嫖行径，但他又能怎么办呢，只能一而再再而三的找我的麻烦而已，就好像是因为我的服务不周，你才没有表示一样。”

格林德沃因为阿不思的话而愣住了一瞬，从没有人敢把话说的如此直白，而这犀利的话语像是一支利箭，直戳格林德沃的心窝，又像是一股无形而又强大的力量，掀翻了表面铺平的土壤，翻开内里的污秽和蛆虫，直直的怼到格林德沃的面前，让他不得不面对着他一直忽略的问题。

“你怎么敢！“格林德沃捏着阿不思的下颚骨，他的的声音低沉嘶哑，压抑着积蓄的怒火，脸颊和眼睛开始泛红，”我是圣徒的领导者，是欧洲魔法界的统治者，但我不是福利的嫖客。“

“但我的确是他的娼妓，”阿不思感觉到格林德沃指间的力量，他的颚骨被捏的很疼，但他依然没有丝毫的退缩与恐惧。他直视着格林德沃的眼睛，继续用条理清晰的言辞鞭笞着格林德沃的内心，”我可以属于你，也可以属于任何人，只要出价合理。”

格林德沃甩开阿不思脸颊，看着他因为自己施加的力度而倒在枕头上。格林德沃的确被彻底的激怒了，但他并没有丧失理智。一直被忽略的问题当然不会自己消失，它只会越积越多，最终爆发。格林德沃在爆发中看到了问题的本质，或者说他一直是知道这个本质的，只不过这最终的爆发让他不得不直面这个他并不愿面对的本质。

那种令格林德沃坐立不安，心烦意乱的奇妙不快感其实并不罕见，名为嫉妒的情愫深植于每一个人的内心，面对他人拥有而你却求而不得的东西时，它就会冒出来，包裹心脏，蔓上大脑，叫嚣着夺取。格林德沃嫉妒福利，嫉妒每一个曾经拥有过阿不思的人，嫉妒几乎要发疯。作为一个合格的政治家，格林德沃当然知道水至清则无鱼的道理，他厌恶官僚主义，却并没有下手整治，但是现在，逼人至深的嫉妒让他无法再坐视不理，他要清理水中的污泥，他要铲除土中的蛆虫，他要真正的拥有这枝玫瑰。

“你给我听着，“格林德沃跨上床铺，他把阿不思压制在身下，掰过他的下巴，凶狠的以亲吻的方式撕咬着他的嘴唇，”你早就不是什么娼妓了，从我标记你的那一刻开始，你就只是我的omega，懂吗，你只属于我……“格林德沃恶狠狠的宣言戛然而止，白檀玫瑰的味道像是炸裂开来一般汹涌的将他包围，浓郁的几乎令格林德沃感到头晕。

“你用了催化剂。“当愤怒趋于峰值，大脑反而可以平静下来，格林德沃的语气肯定，他知道阿不思的发情期还有一段时间，提前这么多，只能是魔药的作用。

“我会给你我的全部，但你得救我的家人。“阿不思的声音变得急促，他的每一口呼吸里都带着急剧升温的灼热。

用过催化魔药的发情期要比自然而来的发情期猛烈太多，但阿不思觉得这是值得的付出。他不屑于玩弄政治与权属，但不代表他不懂人心。阿不思早就看出格林德沃也只不过是一个凡人，他的确不同凡响，但他不是神明，这就意味他拥有着每一个普通人都拥有的情绪，抵触着每一个普通人都抵触的问题。只要适时的推波助澜，情愫可以化为阶梯，问题可以成为武器，让他可以一点一点的拿回那些失去的东西。

“不，“格林德沃轻笑着，甩开阿不思攀附在他身上的双手，”我不会接受这个样子的你，“格林德沃翻身下了床，他站在床边，附身捧起阿不思已经被情欲熏染成绯色的脸颊，然后用拇指轻轻的摩挲着他的皮肤，”我不能接受你因为别的人，别的事而奉献自己，亲爱的，你为我发情，只能是自然的，发自内心的，“格林德沃蓦然的收回自己的双手，大步走向门口，”所以，你只能自己忍过这次发情期了。“

这和阿不思想的不太一样，在他的计划里，这最后一步应该是格林德沃因为无法忍受的愤怒和嫉妒而把他狠狠的操到神志不清。但这一步的变故实在算不上什么，格林德沃的态度和言语已经在阿不思这一页的计划里敲上了通过的戳，阿不思不需要担心他是不是会真的对福利下手，这毋庸置疑，他所要担心的，是如何熬过这一个没有alpha的发情期。

阿不思几乎是在格林德沃锁上房门的瞬间就冲到了浴室里，他能感觉到自己的身体在急速的升温，皮肤变得敏感，内里变得瘙痒，但阿不思知道这仅仅只是开始，发情期对于被标记过的omega来说要比没被标记过的omega更加难过。

阿不思把水温调到了最低，花洒里的凉水直接而凶猛的浇到他的头上，再流遍他的全身。阿不思被冷水激的全身发颤，却反倒因此而感到一丝的放松。虽然并不是长久之计，但冷水多少抑制了发情期蔓延的速度。阿不思的双臂支撑在淋浴间的墙壁上，他并不是没有经历过这样的发情期，而正是因为有过经历，才让阿不思对接下来发生的事感到不安而害怕。

最一开始的时候，阿不思当然不肯屈服，虽然他的家庭并不乐观，但阿不思一路走来也不算太过坎坷，他从前是优秀的天才学生，后来又是受人追捧景仰的教授，天之骄子从来都是他的标签和冠冕，身份突变也无法褪去他的骄傲。但阿不思显然低估了魔法部那些不入流的腌臜手段，他们给他下了药，确切说是灌了药，于是阿不思在前所未有的凶猛发情期里煎熬了两天，他控制不住的想要把任何一个柱状的物体塞进自己的身体里，更希望能够有一个什么魔法，可以让他把身体里的内脏器官全部拿出来，使劲的搓一搓再放回去。到最后，当那两个早已记不清面貌的alpha在他身体里驰骋的时候，阿不思几乎都要感激涕零了。

如果欧洲魔法部那些人能有发情期的一半执着，欧洲怕是也不会沦陷。阿不思如此想着，关掉了水龙头。冷水已经失去了效用，甚至开始发挥出反作用，水花打的他的身上，只能激荡出更加浓烈的情欲。

阿不思重新把自己扔回到床上，他动作慌乱的打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出里面那些可以帮助他的工具。感谢梅林，格林德沃离开的很急，并没有把它们一并带走。阿不思先是把那个连着电线的小玩意塞进自己的身体里，他的动作又急又狠，带着一定的力度将那个小东西准确的按到自己的敏感点上。敏感的穴道因为受到刺激而收缩着，阿不思也因为得到一丝抚慰，他闷哼着，把脸埋进格林德沃的枕头里，拼命的吸取着标记alpha的味道。

但这远远不够，阿不思才刚刚喘了几口气，后穴内的酥麻瘙痒就再次强势的挞伐着他的神经。阿不思稍微侧了侧身，打开了那个小东西的开关。格林德沃只有在想要看阿不思自慰的时候才会用上这些东西，它们被使用的频率极少，所以这个来自麻瓜的小玩意理所当然的还保存着电量。阿不思一边因为这个可以自行抖动的小东西而再次赞美梅林，一边毫不犹豫的拿起另外一个东西，一个硅胶质地的仿真阴茎。格林德沃给它施了咒，好让它的样子和自己一摸一样。阿不思的内壁吞吃再绞紧这熟悉的形状，却依然感到饥渴，嫌弃着不足。于是阿不思的左手向下捏着仿真性器的底部，几乎没怎么留余地的将这根东西凶狠的顶进自己的身体里。

阿不思在先前那个小东西进入生殖腔的时候得到了第一次的高潮，他无所保留的叫喊着，嘶吼着，喘息着。他知道这只是开始，甚至连前菜都算不上，只是餐前那些可以无尽索求的面包*。阿不思不知道自己还要经历多少次高潮，但他知道他是被情欲牢牢掌控的奴隶，他会在一次又一次的射精中丢掉理智，成为只想被alpha操翻的牲畜。

格林德沃再次打开卧室房门的时候已经是一天后了。屋子里浓烈的气味几乎令他无法呼吸。哪怕阿不思的味道再令人着迷，但太过强烈也只会让格林德沃被顶的头晕，更不用说这其中还夹杂了浓重的精液的味道。

格林德沃小心翼翼的靠近阿不思，他背对着格林德沃，看起来像是睡着了，又或许是昏迷了。格林德沃看着掉在地上的被子和散落着羽毛的半个枕头，他可以肯定，这一天对于阿不思来说或许像是一年那么漫长。

格林德沃感到一些后悔，无论如何，这也不是一个绅士的alpha应该对他的omega所做的事，而这种感觉在格林德沃看到床单的每一寸都被浸满了水渍之后更加深重了一些。

格林德沃动作轻缓的坐到了床边，他的手指在阿不思的肩头轻柔的描画着，那里的触感并不似平常一样顺滑，而是被汗水湿过一遍又一遍的粘腻。

阿不思已经被无法抑制的情欲折磨的一天了，但他的身体却依然在无休止的叫嚣着更多。他的大脑在这样的拉锯战下疲累不堪，最终陷入并不实在的浅度昏迷。阿不思在昏迷中等来他的解药，他看着最在床边的格林德沃，像是沙漠中丢了水壶的行者看到了绿洲，汪洋中丢了罗盘的水手看到了北斗。

“你以后，永远，也不能再这样对我。”原本连一根手指也动不了的阿不思不知道哪里来的力气，他拉着格林德沃的胳膊把他拖到床上，然后再压着他的肩膀把他推倒，撕扯着他的衣服，直到那贪心不足的后穴终于得到心念的粗硕。

格林德沃感觉到阿不思内里的温度灼热的吓人，而他一向紧致的内壁也被他玩弄的有些过于软烂。

“我能，阿不思，”格林德沃的手指从阿不思的肩膀一路沿着他的腰线向下，最终温柔的握在他的腰际。格林德沃心疼着他的玫瑰，却说着口是心非的话，和任何一个做了错事，却碍于面子不肯认错，只好在别的地方想方设法的找补回来的alpha没有任何区别，“你是我的，只有我，能对你做任何事。”

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> *正统西餐在前菜之前是会有免费的餐前包的，一般来说吃完了也可以再要，反正我吃过的几次正规西餐都是这样的


End file.
